


You Are Water 12 Feet Deep

by minhoneyboysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Growing Up, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it doesnt show their first kiss but they kiss at the end, this is entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are born, you are gifted with a soul-mark. A complimentary soul-mark is then gifted to your fated-one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Water 12 Feet Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000ft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000ft/gifts).



> The title has nothing to do with the story. It just came on as I was naming this story. I am sorry Mars.

_When you are born, you are gifted with a soul-mark. A complimentary soul-mark is then gifted to your fated-one._

* * *

 Oikawa Tooru had replayed those words a thousand times in his head throughout his young life. He let his fingers fall to his right thigh, outlining what he had burned into his memory.

A small playing card, no bigger than the size of his hand, rested there.

_The Ace of Spades._

Oikawa let his index finger run along where he knew the edge of the card was and sighed.

_“Tooru, don't worry, you’ll find your soulmate. You have time.”_

His mother told him those exact words every time she caught him staring at his leg. Five years old and already wishing he knew who his mark would lead him to.

* * *

Two months before Oikawa’s sixth birthday, some new neighbors moved in right next door. His mother had dragged him over with her to greet them when they had finished moving in their furniture.

“Hi! Iwaizumi-san?” Oikawa’s mom said, voice laced with sweet undertones. “I'm Oikawa Yuki, but you can call me Yuki.”

“Hello,” Iwaizumi-san replied with a warm smile, “just Hina is fine.”

Oikawa hid behind his mom's legs as another boy, about his age, came out of the house, baggy green t-shirt and cargo shorts barely fitting his lean frame, and tugging on his mom's shirt.

“Oh, Hajime! Perfect timing! Yuki-san, this is my son Hajime. Hajime, these are our new neighbors, the Oikawa family.”

Oikawa peered from behind his mom's legs at the other boy and his eyes widened in curiosity.

“Your legs are all bruised!” Oikawa pointed out loudly and his mom tapped his head a little harshly.

“Tooru, don't be rude,” she scolded and the other boy smiled.

“It's okay, Oba-san!” Iwaizumi smiled at her and she laughed at his obvious enthusiasm.

“Do you want to go play with Hajime-kun, Tooru?” She asked and Oikawa looked between her and the other boy before hesitantly nodding. Before he knew it, Iwaizumi was dragging him along by his wrist.

The two older women laughed and then returned to acquainting themselves with each other.

* * *

_Everyone's soul is only one half of a soul. Your fated-one has the other half and only when you two find each other can the two halves reunite and become one again. Inseparable._

* * *

“Hey Tooru, do you wanna look for bugs with me?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa scrunched his face slightly.

“What's the fun in that?” He asked, slightly distressed at the thought of holding a beetle of some kind.

“What _isn't_ that fun in that?” Iwaizumi giggled slightly before cocking his head to the side, “we don't have to if you don't want to.”

Oikawa sighed and tilted his head back in thought. The sun had started setting and he got a sudden idea to which he smiled widely at.

“I'll make you a deal!” Oikawa proclaimed and Iwaizumi gave him a curious glance, head still tilted, “I'll go catch bugs with you if you watch the stars with me tonight!”

Hajime smiled and nodded. “Deal!”

* * *

The two had hunted for beetles and other various bugs for two straight hours, finding quit a few before Iwaizumi released them back into the wild in his new backyard.

“Why did you do that? We worked so hard for those,” Oikawa complained and Iwaizumi chuckled.

“My mom told me once that if I kept them for myself then the other little kids wouldn't be able to find any bugs for fun either and I don't want the other kids to be sad when they don't catch any bugs.”

Oikawa stared at the other for a few seconds and then giggled. “That's silly Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi grimaced.

“Why _that_ name?” He asked, sour look still adorning his face.

Oikawa’s mouth scrunched together as his eyebrows furrowed. “What? Iwa-chan?” He asked and Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened.

“Yes, _Iwa-chan_ ,” he scolded and Oikawa just laughed.

“If we’re gonna be friends, you're gonna have to loosen up, _Iwa-chan~_ ” Oikawa declared before receiving a direct hit to the stomach.

* * *

Four years after the initial meeting, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were completely inseparable. The two did absolutely everything together and both their parents considered the other to be one of their own. Oikawa had been so busy befriending Iwaizumi, that he hadn't put much thought into the tiny King of Hearts tattoo that adorned Iwaizumi’s right rib cage. He saw it every time they had to change but it had never occurred to him the deeper meaning behind it.

“Tooru! Let's go play!” Iwaizumi called across to the others room. Their windows were level with each other so late night conversations were always a thing between the two.

“I'm coming, Iwachan~” Oikawa sang and Iwaizumi just scowled. He refused to get used to the name.

“Stop calling me that, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi said in a hushed tone, hoping his mom wouldn't hear the crude nickname he had given his best friend.

“Ooo, I'm telling Oba-san!” Oikawa giggled and ran from his window, winding down his staircase and then out his front door, seeing a huffing Iwaizumi doing the same, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Don't tell my mom, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi warned and Oikawa sharpened his gaze.

“Or what, _Iwa-chan_?” Oikawa taunted and Iwaizumi set his eyes on the other, look void of any joking.

“I will never play volleyball with you ever again,” he said slowly, straightening his back and crossing his arms across his chest. Oikawa gaped at the other for a few seconds before pouting.

“Iwa-chaaaan, you have to play volleyball with me!” Oikawa shouted, “you’re my ace!”

As Oikawa yelled the words, Iwaizumi’s face changed. Oikawa could catch a few of the emotions that passed over it; surprise, understanding, and then it went blank. Oikawa couldn’t understand it anymore.

“Iwa-chan?” He asked cautiously.

“I’m your ace.”

“Eh?” Oikawa asked, voice going high.

“I’m your ace. I can’t leave you,” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa’s face softened into a smile.

“Like I would let you leave.”

“You act like a king,” Iwaizumi said with a smirk and Oikawa just laughed boisterously.

“Whatever, Iwa-chan, let’s go practice. I gotta stay in top condition so no one can be better than me.”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and said “like that would happen” under his breath, slinging an arm around the other.

* * *

During their third year at Kitaichi, Oikawa had remembered his soul-mark when a certain, annoying first year had commented on it with innocent eyes and a voice to match.

“Oikawa-senpai, what does the Ace of Spades mean?”

Oikawa had sighed and while he usually ignored the other, he figured this one answer couldn't hurt.

“Tobio-chan, how stupid. Obviously the Ace of Spades trumps all in cards.”

The small, black haired boy tilted his head and then a look of understanding crossed his face.

“So you mean like Iwaizumi-senpai?”

Oikawa stopped everything.

“What do you mean?” Was all he could manage to get out, and even then the surprise was clear in his voice.

“Well, whenever you're in trouble during a game, you toss to Iwaizumi-senpai. So he's kind of like your own personal Ace of Spades?”

Oikawa didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He just walked into the gymnasium, head now full of ridiculous thoughts and feelings that shouldn't be there.

* * *

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure when it had happened but he was definitely in love with his best friend. He knew their marks matched and they were two halves of the same whole but it was still nerve-wracking thinking that he was _in love_ with Oikawa.

Every time they had any sort of physical connection between them, he was done for and had to hold back shivers. Oikawa had noticed something was off about the other and had tried to push it a few times but he didn’t ever go too far and _make_ the other say what was on his mind. He knew that with time, Iwaizumi would tell him.

Iwaizumi knew that time wasn’t going to be anytime soon.

* * *

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa yelled as he ran to Iwaizumi and “tripped” and clung onto him. They had seen each other the day before but it was their first day of high school and Oikawa loved making a scene no matter where he was.

“Get off of me Trashikawa,” Iwaizumi warned and when the other didn’t budge, his fist flew into the others stomach.

“Oww!! Iwa-chan!! You never resorted to violence when we were kids! You used to be so nice! What happened to you?!” He whined and Iwaizumi sighed.

“You happened to me, now get off.”

Oikawa let go but pouted the entire way to their classroom. When they arrived, all the girls immediately crowded Oikawa, as expected of the other and Iwaizumi just sighed and sat down in his seat. All the girls asked about his soul-mark and Iwaizumi just laughed. _If only they knew_ , he thought, seeming surprised as the words entered his mind.  _If only they knew what? That you two were probably fated together? That your soul marks were linked to one another? That you're head over heels in love with your best friend and can't do anything about it?_

Iwaizumi had to shut off is brain before he thought too much on the subject.

* * *

_When you find your fated one, you become each other's everything. Irreplaceable._

* * *

It wasn't until their third year of high school that their thought processes went at the same speed as far as the soul-marks went.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama asked, voice deeper than his first year of middle school when he had asked a similar question.

“What does Iwaizumi’s soul-mark mean?”

He asked the question so innocently, and full of good intent that Oikawa couldn't get mad.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa was dumb enough to ask and Kageyama pointed at the shirtless Iwaizumi, King of Hearts adorning his rib cage with a beautiful multitude of stars spiraling around to his back and up.

“The King of Hearts?” Kageyama asked a little stupidly and Oikawa scowled.

“I know what his soul-mark is,” Oikawa snapped slightly. “Why does it matter?”

“I just don't think it's a coincidence that you both have playing cards and what each card signifies.”

Oikawa drew a blank. He couldn't respond, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

Kageyama had said the one thing he had denied himself for years. Iwaizumi was his fated. The thought scared but also exhilarated him. He turned to look back at Iwaizumi, who was already staring at him with a calm, collected exterior, but Oikawa knew. He knew better than to think Iwaizumi could be that calm. He was flustered, and confused, and _human_. Oikawa knew him like the back of his own hand, better than he knew himself. It only seemed natural that they had the same thought when they looked at each other now, no words exchanged between them. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa had finally figured it out for himself.

_Oikawa and Iwaizumi were fated to each other._

* * *

_~Two years later~_

After the commotion of telling each other that they knew about being fated together and graduating high school and a billion other tiny everyday things, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally moved into a shared apartment that was right in between their different colleges. Iwaizumi was going for a sports medicine degree and Oikawa was going off a full ride scholarship for volleyball.

Their lives simply fell into each other, neither knowing how they had ever doubted that they were meant for each other. They worked like a well oiled machine, their weird habits and quirky personalities easily sliding into place. During the day, Iwaizumi made food and cleaned the house while Oikawa made messes for Iwaizumi to clean and decorated the apartment to both of their likings.

At night, Oikawa would trace along the stars and nebulae that adorned Iwaizumi’s back and rib cage while Iwaizumi would sigh at the cool feeling of the others fingers, never wanting morning to shed its first light of it meant he could stay there forever. When Oikawa grew tired, Iwaizumi would then trace along the similar star pattern that led from Oikawa’s right thigh to his armpit.

“Y’know what?” Oikawa said sleepily one night as Iwaizumi’s fingers traced his side.

“Hm?”

“My mom told me that with the soul-marks came extra markings called “bond-marks” and it sounds weird but it makes sense. Because new marks appear on both you and your fated one when you bond over something specific. We happened to bond over stars so we got beautiful bond-marks.”

“Oikawa, do you know how many times we’ve had this conversation?”

“I know, I know.. I just like mentioning that you're mine,” Oikawa said, his voice lowering slightly at the tiny confession.

Iwaizumi groaned and then buried his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

“Stop saying such embarrassing things.”

“Well, as long as everyone knows you're mine, I’m fine with shutting up.”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and kissed Oikawa softly on the lips.

“Only ever yours, _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi whispered and kissed Oikawa hard enough that he couldn't respond to the name change.

Oikawa had never slept as easily as he had that night, knowing Iwaizumi was there, and always had been, from start to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
